Pokemon 41-60
Zubat Zubat are a basic bat Pokémon species found commonly in the wild in most caves in all the regions of the Pokémon world. In caves and other dark places it navigates using ultrasonic waves. It appears that Zubat is weakened by sunlight, so it hides in caves or other dark places. At night, it will come out and hunt for fruit or Venomoth, or it sucks blood. The female's fangs are smaller than the male's. In the anime, Brock catches a Zubat before entering Mt. Moon. Since then it has evolved to Golbat and then into Crobat. Crobat was given to Forest, with Onix and Geodude by Brock, becoming a Gym Leader. In Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time/Darkness, a Zubat is one of Team Skull's members along with Koffing and their leader Skuntank. http:// Golbat are a larger, stronger, and more developed form that Zubat take on when they gain enough experience. In the main Pokémon game series, a Golbat is acquired when a Zubat grows past experience level 22 and is evolved into a Golbat. Golbat are found in some cave areas. Golbat is a fierce, nocturnal Pokémon, residing in the darkness of caves, and is most active in the pitch black of night, especially if the moon is in its new phase. It is widely known and despised for its feeding behavior: Sucking fresh blood from living things in large quantities. Once it has found a living target, it attacks in a stealthy manner, often striking without warning from behind, to harshly bite down on its prey with its four sharp fangs strong enough to puncture the hide of any animal-like Pokémon, however strong the hide might be. It then proceeds to drink ten ounces of blood instantly. Golbat enjoys blood so much that it does not want to stop, even though a lot of blood will weigh it down enough so that, if it is able to even fly afterwards, it flies clumsily. Surprisingly, after each attack and feeding sequence, Golbat’s own blood type changes into that of its victim. Once it strikes, it will not stop draining energy from the victim even if it gets too heavy to fly. Like Zubat, the female's fangs are smaller than the male's. http:// Oddish are a weed-like Pokémon found in all regions throughout the Pokémon world. (with the exception of Pokémon Blue and Pokémon Leaf Green) Oddish looks like a small animated onion/turnip plant with a rounded body. Its body is blue or purple with two small feet and red eyes. On top of its head grows a large clump of 5 long green blades of grass. Its name likely came from the words "odd" and "radish". Oddish is a nocturnal Pokémon, using moonlight rather than the sun's rays for photosynthesis. During the day, Oddish avoids the sun's heat and brightness by burying itself into the earth, leaving only the leaves on top of its head visible above ground. In this way it disguises itself as a plant, misdirecting its carnivorous diurnal predators. While buried, Oddish nourishes itself by absorbing nutrients from the soil using its feet, which are said to temporarily change into a root-like structure for this purpose. Oddish has been known to use its leaves as hands, such as one who used this to climb a rope net and tried to fly like a Hoppip. If anyone pulls at Oddish's leaves and tries to uproot it while it is buried underground, Oddish will react by shrieking in a cute, high-pitched voice. This mirrors the behavior of the legendary mandrake in a similar situation, although it seems that Oddish's squeaks do not have the same dire consequences as a mandrake's. Oddish also appears in Hey You, Pikachu! as a supporting character who lives in the Springleaf Fields in a multiple of five with the needing of water. http:// Gloom is a flower-like Pokémon that is a larger and stronger evolution of Oddish. Gloom are obtained when an Oddish gains enough experience to grow up to level 21. Gloom can also be found in most grassy areas of most regions. The fluid that oozes from its mouth isn't drool; it is a nectar that is used to attract prey. Once the prey is attracted, the nectar will cling to the prey, trapping it. The nectar mostly attracts prey that lack a sense of smell, as the nectar smells so bad that those who have the misfortune of sniffing it suffer from memory loss. As well as its nectar, the pistil of Gloom's flower smells incredibly foul, often described as smelling of old sneakers, garbage, and rotten eggs with a hint of skunk fumes, and strong enough to be smelled from a mile away. It has been found that approximately 1 in 1,000 people enjoy the scent that Gloom emits. Those that don't enjoy the smell have been known to faint upon smelling it. When Gloom is faced with danger, the stench worsens. If it is feeling calm or secure, it does not release the horrible aroma. Despite the horrible smell, there are people who like to smell Gloom just to get a reaction from it, often leading to addiction. It is said to widely shower its attacks; with moves such as Stun Spore, Poison Powder, and Sleep Powder, it has the ability to cause status problems on its foes. It is also notable that Gloom has two evolved forms (from the second generation onwards), Vileplume and Bellossom. Unlike other Pokémon that evolve via level, Gloom will not evolve until it is exposed to an evolution stone; a Leaf Stone will make a Vileplume, while a Sun Stone produces a Bellossom. http:// Vileplume is a huge flower-like Pokémon that is a larger and stronger evolution of Gloom. Vileplumes can be obtained by using a Leaf Stone on a Gloom. Vileplume is known for its extremely offensive stench that comes from its large red flower. Vileplume uses this stench in battle, catching its foes off guard when they start to back away from the horrible smell. However, Vileplume's flower can actually be a hindrance in battle due to it being very heavy and bulky. Due to of its weight, Vileplume walks very slowly, and it often must use its hands to help support the flower. Vileplume can be found in forests and they like to stay low to the ground. When they sleep, their huge petals droop over their head and they blend in more with the plants around them. They also release toxic, dense pollen into the air in this position so animals don't go near them. At night, they sometimes gather together to perform odd rituals - during this time they release toxic pollen to deter intruders. The white markings on this flower are larger in the female than in the male. http:// Paras is a basic parasite-like Pokémon that has two mushrooms on its back. Paras can be found in some caves and the Safari Zone in Kanto and in Ilex Forest and the Bug Catching Contest in Johto. Paras is born with tiny spores covering their body, which grow as the Pokémon feeds, called tochukaso mushrooms. It is noted in that the relationship between the host and the mushrooms is a symbiotic relationship: the mushrooms will sap energy from the host, causing the Paras to continuously burrow underground in forest areas to gnaw on tree roots, since the tochukaso draws most of the energy from the roots. In return, the mushrooms defend the host by spraying toxic spores at enemies. The mushrooms themselves have strong healing properties, and are valued for their life extending properties. http:// Parasect is a larger and stronger evolution of Paras that has one large mushroom on its back instead of two (see Paras). The mushroom has completely taken over the bug host. Parasect resides in dark and damp places, a preference of the mushroom, not the bug. The mushroom also has numerous medicinal qualities. Parasect can be obtained when a Paras reaches level 24. Parasect can be found in the Cerulean Cave and Safari Zone in Kanto and Silver Cave in Crystal. The Japanese and English names are a portmanteau of the English words "parasite" and "insect". http:// Venonat is a fairly common, dark purple, gnat-like Pokémon that can be found in various areas in Kanto and Johto. Venonat, though it is based on a bug, is covered in thin, stiff fur, which is said to be used for protection. It has two concentrated clusters of microscopic, red eyes. They can be used to shoot powerful beams, and also function as radar, which enables Venonat to be active at night and to easily capture its preferred prey of small, nocturnal insects. Venonat prefers the dark, inhabiting the hollows of trees and other shadowed areas, yet is attracted to bright lights. http:// Venomoth is a large, lavender, moth-like Pokémon. It is rare in the wild, but can also be obtained by raising the more common Venonat to level 31. Its wings are covered in extremely toxic, dust-like scales. These scales are color-coded to indicate the effect they will have upon coming into contact with a living creature, darker colours meaning poison, and lighter colours meaning paralysis. Venomoth is similar to Butterfree in that they both flap their wings to release toxic powders. However, Venomoth seems to be the more dangerous of the two, as it is described as scattering its toxins with every flap of its wings. Much like Venonat, Venomoth is nocturnal and feeds upon small insects. http:// Diglett is a basic mole-like creature that can be found only in Diglett's Cave and Route 228. Facial features include two small black eyes and red/pink beak like feature, similar to a nose. Capable of burrowing at the speed of sound, it thrives in dark underground caves since exposure to bright light can weaken it. The burrow and excretions left by a Diglett, rather like those of a real-life earthworm, keep the soil aerated and fertile. For this reason, Diglett are prized by farmers. The appearance of Diglett's mysterious hands and feet is unknown, though they probably exist because Diglett can use moves such as slash and fury swipes. Only the head of a Diglett can be seen popping out of the ground.(Although feet have been hinted, as in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Mystery_Dungeon:_Blue_Rescue_Team_and_Red_Rescue_Team Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Blue Rescue Team and Red Rescue Team] after the player defeats Skarmory. http:// Dugtrio is a large and faster evolution of Diglett. Dugtrio consists of three Diglett together. Dugtrio can be found in the wild in Diglett's Cave and can be obtained when a Diglett grows to level 26. Dugtrio makes a cameo appearance in Super Smash Bros. Brawl Where he is found in Pokémon Stadium 2 stage when it has been changed to the ground transformation. Dugtrio also makes a cameo as a trophy. Like its pre-evolved form Diglett, Dugtrio's feet have never been seen. People have only seen a Dugtrio's head(s). Despite this, Dugtrio can use Aerial Ace, a flying-type move. http:// Meowth are known as the "Scratchcat Pokémon," and resembles the Maneki Neko. They adore shiny objects, especially coins, so they constantly search for them. They are only active at night, so they withdraw their claws and search through the streets for dropped change, while also protecting their territory. When they find some, both their eyes and the coins on their heads glow, and they add the coins to their personal collections. They are also used to make money for their trainers with their "Pay Day" attack. It also appears in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as a Pokémon that comes out of the Poké Ball item. The anime features a special Meowth that works for Team Rocket. He is characterized by his ability to speak like a human being. http:// Persian is a larger, stronger and faster cougar-like Pokémon that evolves from Meowth at level 28. Persians are wild in a few areas of Kanto and Johto. It is a popular pet due to its glossy fur, but it can be fickle and cruel. They are often depicted as unimpressed by things, although some Persians will live with Meowths as leaders. In the Pokémon anime and Pokémon Yellow Version, Giovanni, the leader of criminal organization Team Rocket and the Viridian City Gym Leader, is shown to have a Persian. http:// Psyduck is a duck-like Pokémon that can be found in some areas in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh. Psyduck is known for its never-ending headache; in the anime, its strongest attacks can be used only when its headache reaches extremely painful levels. It is slow-witted and clumsy by nature, and the vacant expression often unnerves its foes. It evolves into Golduck at level 33. In the anime, Misty has a Psyduck she accidentally caught in one of the episodes. It often comes out of her Pokéball at inappropriate times. But, in episode #6 from Pokémon Chronicles, when two Pokéballs open releasing Politoed and Psyduck, it manages to save a boy from an agressive Gyarados. http:// Golduck are large bipedal ducks, with blue skin and strong, webbed appendages that given them the ability to swim at high speeds. Due to their bluish color and webbed hands and feet, Golduck are sometimes mistaken for Kappa. They have more formidable psychic powers than the Psyduck they evolve from, and they lose the headaches that they constantly suffer from. The gem on their heads glows when they use psychic powers as well as when they swim at full speed. They live in fresh-water lakes and rivers, where they are seen gracefully swimming, especially at dusk. As the fastest swimmers out of all Pokémon, they can out swim even the most athletic of humans, though they often train with swimmers. As they are able to swim in severe storms, they are sometimes found rescuing people lost at sea from danger. In Pokémon FireRed, the player trades a Golduck on Route 18 to get a Lickitung. In Pokemon Diamond you can find Golduck in the Great Marsh ( Pastoria ). http:// Mankey is a basic fighting type monkey Pokémon have a round, pig like snout that can be found in the grassy areas of Kanto and Johto. It is usually calm and somewhat mischievous, but if it gets angry it can be very dangerous. Mankeys enjoy various fruit, such as honeydew melons. In the anime series, a Mankey stole Ash Ketchum's trademark red cap. After chasing the Mankey for a while, it evolved into a Primeape which Ash then caught. http:// Primeape is a larger and stronger evolution of Mankey. Vicious and frenzied, even making eye contact with it can anger it. If it is annoyed, it will never stop chasing the offender. Its frenzies are most dangerous when forcefully woken up, as it relentlessly chases the quarry while half-asleep. Primeape can be obtained when a Mankey has earned enough experience to level up to level 28. Primeape can also be found in some grassy areas in Kanto and Johto. It is caught by Ash Ketchum after evolving from a mischievous mankey. http:// Growlithe Growlithe's name is derived from the words "growl", because it growls at its enemies, and "lithe", which refers to its readily bent posture before it attacks. It is harder to catch in Pokémon because of one of its attacks that allows it to flee. Its name in the beta version was Flamie. This cute puppy Pokemon makes its home in active volcanoes, grassy plains, and scorched plains heated by geothermal energy. Growlithe is naturally loyal and protective of its trainer. If trained correctly it will remain motionless until it is given an order by its Trainer, though if it is improperly trained, or mistreated it will bite without warning or unprovoked. In the wild Growlithe will bark fiercely at anything that dares to invade its territory. Despite its adorable, puppy-like appearance, Growlithe will fearlessly stand up to opponents bigger and stronger than it. Growlithe also has a superb sense of smell. Once it smells anything, this Pokémon won't forget the scent, no matter what. It can even use its own sense of smell to determine the emotions of other living things. http:// Arcanine is the larger, stronger and faster evolution of Growlithe. Arcanine is obtained in the games by using a Fire Stone on a Growlithe. Arcanine is one of the few that can learn the move ExtremeSpeed. Arcanine is a canine Pokémon that resembles the shisa but is orange with black zig-zagging stripes and muscular chest resembling a tiger, also including large, bushy hair and a mane similar to that of a lion. Originating in China, people have always admired its beauty, especially while running. Arcanine's species is classified, and is a Legendary as seen in the Pokédex. In the anime episode "Pokémon Emergency!", an image of Arcanine appears on a stone tablet that also depicts the Legendary Pokémon Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres. Gary Oak has captured an Arcanine, which was used to battle Ash at the Silver Conference. http:// Poliwag is a basic tadpole Pokémon that is found by fishing or surfing in several water areas in Kanto and Johto. Poliwag have blue skin. The swirl on the stomach is semi-transparent, and the insides are visible through it, and is often used to hypnotize enemies. In the anime, Misty obtained a Poliwag during the Orange Islands saga, which evolved into Poliwhirl and then Politoed.